callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Callsigns
For callsigns in-game characters have used, see Category:Callsigns. Callsigns are a feature in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Similar in appearance to nametags, they show up on screen whenever a player gets a kill, completes an objective and so on. They are very customizable, with at least 594 possible titles in game. Titles can be anything from "F.N.G." to "Suppressor" to "Surgical". With the titles come a visual background that has something to do with the title. Also available for customization are emblems, of which there are 294. Emblems are little more than small pictures that are just another way to distinguish yourself from other players.File:Killbox.png Category:Callsigns Titles WARNING: This List is incomplete NOTE: When uploading pictures for each title, please provide a clear, un-pixelated photo of 300 by 60 pixels. |File:FNG.jpg |- |'FAMAS' | |Unlock all FAMAS attachments |- |'Faceoff' |''Revolver'' | |- |'Fast Track' | |Run/sprint alot. (Got it this way) |- |'Finishing Touch' | |Get the winning kill in a match with a Precision Airstrike |- |'Fire and Forget' |''Two Battleships'' |Shoot someone and immediately after kill one of their teammates |- |'Flatliner' |''Laptop screen'' | |- |'Flying Tank' |''Pave Low'' |Call in 10 Pave Lows (confirmed) |- |'Flyswatter' |''Helicopters'' |Shoot down an enemy helicopter (confirmed) |- |'Frag Out' |''Frag grenades'' |Complete Grenade Kill I challenge (kill 10 enemies with grenades) |- |'Freerunner' |''Skateboard'' |Complete Marathon V challenge (sprint 52 miles with Marathon perk) |- |'Full Force' |''Ninja doing a flying kick'' |Get 10 explosive kills while using danger close. |- |'Get Real' | |Win one game of Hardcore Team Deathmatch |- |'Get to the Choppa!' | |Call in 3 Chopper Gunners |- |'Ghillie in the Mist' |''Ghillie suit'' |Complete Challenge "Ghillie in the Mist II" |- |'Ghostrider' |''Japanese prop plane'' |Kill 3 enemies with a predator missile |- |'Givin' Static' | |Call in 5 Counter-UAVs |- |'Global Thermonuclear War' | |Call in 2 nukes |- |'Godhand' |''Sunset with AC-130 in the sky '' |Completed AC 130 Veteran challenge |- |'Grassy Knoll' |''Grass'' |Get the Grassy Knoll accolade |- |'Hair Trigger' |''Sniper'' |Hair trigger accolade |- |'Hands Free' |''Sentry gun'' |Use the sentry gun. |- |'Hardcore Only' | |Win 10 rounds in Hardcore |- |'Hard To Kill' |''Revolver'' |Get 2 kills while in Final Stand |- |'Headrush' |''Japanese tsunami waves'' |Possibly by getting the SMG Expert accolade -- I have this title, and haven't completed the SMG Expert accolade. |- |'Heartbreaker' |''Pink Hearts'' | |- |'High Caliber' |''Big Revolver'' |Using Stopping Power |- |'Hello! It's Personal' | |Wound an enemy then kill them with a throwing knife. |File:Hello Its Personal.png |- |'Hijacker' | |Steal X (10?) enemy care packages (Doubt it, I've stolen more than 10 and I don't think I have it) |- |'Highlander' |''Bloody old sword'' |Finish an entire match without dying (Confirmed) |- |'Hi Def' | |Get the game winning kill cam with a chopper gunner. |- |'Hot Shot' | |Use a thermal scope to kill (x times?) |- |'ID Thief' |''Laptop Screen'' |Use Copycat in a match, and kill the player that you copied (got this twice, see up top) |- |'I'm Rich' |''$100 Bill'' |Get 5 Payback kills using C4 |- |'Impaler' |''Bloody sword'' |Complete the challenge Commando Pro I |- |'Intergalactic' | |Play Sabotage |- |'Invisible' |''Suppressor'' |Combining a silenced weapon, cold blooded and ninja. i don't know how to get this but i know its not that(got it after taking down 3 UAV's with stingers in one match, so maybe the take down 3 uav's challenge.) |- |'Iron Lungs' |''Sniper'' |Unlocking the pro version of steady aim Getting 200 hip fire kills while using Steady Aim Pro |- |'It's Personal' |''Classic blue and white Hello! name tag'' |kill someone with a throwing knife after wounding them (It's Personal Challenge) |- |'Jack-in-the-Box' |''Cheese Platter'' |Kill an enemy within 5 seconds of spawning via Tactical Insertion 10 times |- |'Joint Ops' |''Marijuana leaves'' |Kill an enemy within a smoke affected area |- |'Juggernaut' |''Red Pill with Crosses'' | |- |'Jump Jet' |''Harriers'' |Get 5 Harrier airstrikes |- |'K Factor' |''Bullet'' |100 bullet penetration kills. |- |'Kleptomaniac' |''Goth Pin-up Girl'' | Get 3 kills with 3 different weapons in one life |- |'Lights Out' |''Fists side to side'' |30 headshots with AA-12/Shotgun secondary??? |- |'Live Long...' |''Sun and Earth'' |Live for 5 consecutive minutes. |- |'Living Dead' |''Infection'' |Survive in Final Stand long enough to get back up. |- |'Lone Wolf' |''Howling Wolf'' |Win (finish in the top 3) free-for-all 3 times |- |'Low Profile' |''Sniper'' |Kill enemies with a sniper rifle while prone. Get the Lowest Profile accolade X number of times. |- |'M16A4' | |Get all M16A4 weapon attachments |- |'M4A1' | |Get all M4A1 weapon attachments |- |'Mad Man' |''James Bond-style title'' | |- |'Mad Bomber' |''Falling bomb against red background'' |Plant the bomb in a Sabotage or Search & Destroy match and have it explode, winning the match |- |'Maj' | |Reach Major Class |- |'Martyr' |''Halloween style crazyness'' |Kill one enemy with martyrdom deathstreak perk (confirmed) |File:Martyr.png |- |'Mastermind' | |Kill the whole enemy team 4 times without dying |- |'MMMMM... Brains' | |Get X headshots with shotguns? |- |'Money Shot' | |Get a payback in the game winning killcam. (confirmed) |- |'My Lil Pwny'' |''Image blue of a white poney'' |Kill enemy in midair ? No, that would be Skeet Shooter |- |'NBK' |''Ghillie suit'' |Get 3 Longshot Bonuses in one life |- |'Nerves of steel' |''steel with rivets and woman'' |longest kill streak? i have no idea what i did to get it, im looking at the post game stats right now |- |'New Jack -' | |Use an Emp. I have it and I've never used an EMP. Get a Payback kill with a Throwing Knife (Confirmed) |- |'Ninja' |''Ninja doing a flying kick'' |Kill 50 people with your knife using the Commando perk (Commando Pro III?) |- |'Ninja' |''Ninja stars'' | |- |'No.' |''Paddle'' |Kill someone cooking off a grenade before they throw it |File:No.png |- |'Noob Tuber' |''Hot Dog'' |Complete ouch challenge, kill an enemy with a rifle grenade direct impact |- |'Not in the face!' |''Daisies'' |Be killed with a direct impact grenade from a launcher to the head |- |'OMFG' |''Paddle'' |Complete Cruelty challenge |- |'Omnipotent' |''Samurai mask'' |Call in 50 UAVs (confirmed) |- |'One Inch Punch' |''Fists punching'' |Complete the Sleight of Hand VI Challenge |- |'Overwatch' |''Helicopters'' |Call in 5 UAVs |- |'P90' | |Unlock all attachments for the P90 |- |'Perfectionist' |''Swirly blue flower'' |Fire an entire Sniper magazine into your enemies without missing |- |'Philanthropist' | |Allow 50 teammates to take your airdrops. |- |'Pineapple Express' |''Frag grenades'' |Get 25 kills with frag grenades (confirmed) |- |'Plane Whisperer' | |Possible from consecutive airstrike calls in a row (2 Precision Airstrikes in in one game?) |- |'Plastique' | |Complete the first C4 Challenge. |- |'Pop Off' |''Revolver'' |Complete SMG Head Shot II |- |'Preemptive Strike' |''Dropping bombs'' |Kill an enemy while they are aiming a Predator Missile (I did this with a melee) |- |'Protect and Serve' |''Blond woman blowing smoke off gun'' |Take a lot of damage to the riot shield. (Best to stand in front of an auto turret and let it shoot the shield.) I tried this and it didnt work, not sure about regular taking damage. Get Crowd Control X times in a row I managed to get this title without ever getting the Crowd Control bonus. |- |'Pro Gambler' |''Pair of Dice'' | |- |'Public Enemy' |''Shark'' |Win MVP Team Deathmatch |- |'Pushin' Daisies' |''Daisies'' |Fall to your death. (confirmed) |- |'Pyromaniac' |''Explosion'' |Kill by blowing up a barrel |- |'Rainmaker' |''Dollar bills'' |Get a certain number of Payback! Bonuses in one game. |- |'Rain of Fire' |''Fire and rock'' |Triple kill with an airstrike, Predator missile, or AC-130. |- |'Reign Down' |''Fire and rock'' |Call in 5 attack helicopters |File:Reign Down.png |- |'Rejected' |''Goth Pin-up girl'' |Get Backdraft II challenge |- |'Reloaded' |''Big revolver'' |Possibly most reloads in game. NB i got it and i reload after every kill + never use a whole mag |- |'Remote Viewer' |''Green lens'' |Operate a remote attack command console (AC130 Laptop, Chopper Gunner Laptop, Predator Missile Laptop, etc.) |- |'Re-Zero' | |Get last kill with harrier? Done it and it didn't work |- |'Rival' | |Kill the same enemy 5 times in a row in a single match |- |'Robin Hood' |''Smoking Arrow '' |Get 5 revenge kills using last stand. | |- |'S.S.D.D.' |''Jungle camo'' |Reach Private class |File:SSDD.jpg |- |'S.S.S.G' | |Starting class? |- |'SBD' |''Crutches'' | |- |'Scar-H' | |By getting all attatchments for this gun |- |'Sgt' |''Urban or arctic camo'' |Reach Sergent class |File:SGT.jpg |- |'Share Package' |''Purple background with butterflies'' |Call in 3 emergency air drops |- |'Shot Down' |''Cowboy'' |Possibly having an aerial vehicle you deployed shot down Achieved this title without this circumstance occuring |- |'Sidekick' |''Snowmobiles'' |3 kills in a row with your secondary weapon |- |'SIGINT' |''Earth and satellite'' |Final Counter UAV killstreak challenge. |- |'Silent Shot' |Silencer | |- |'Silent Strike' |''Picture of suppressor'' |Complete a Weapon's Silencer Attachment Challenge? |- |'Silent Veteran' |''Skulls'' | |- |'Skeet Shooter' |''Chicken running away'' |Hard Landing Challenge (kill some one while they are in mid air) |- |'Smash Hit' |''Paddle'' |3 Kill Streak with a Riot Shield Melee. |- |'Solid Steel' | |Survive (30) grenades with the Blast Shield |- |'Speed Demon' |''Car wheel'' |Complete Lightweight Pro I Challenge |- |'Spy Game' |''Bond-like spy'' |Get the Ninja Pro V challenge |- |'Squawk Box' |''Chicken running away'' | |- |'Straight Up' |''Graffiti'' |Call a Harrier Strike 25 times. |- |'Streaker' |''Japanese Tsunami waves'' |Get 10 kills in a row without dying |- |'Stuck on You' |''Butterflies'' |Complete Plastered II (Stick 25 times with semtex grenades) |- |'Stun Gun' |''Revolver'' |Complete Slow But Sure challenge |- |'Submit to Authority' |''Green lens'' |Get killed by Riot Shield melee? |- |'Suppressor' |''Picture of suppressor'' |set number of kills with silencer |- |'Sureshot' |''Sniper'' |Unload every bullet in a magazine on target or getting 30 kills with steady aim... |- |'Surgical' |''Red cross'' |Go through an entire magazine of assault rifle ammo without missing a shot. |- |'Ta Da!' | Top hat, rabbit and magic wand '' |Complete the Jack-in-the-Box:II challenge. |- |'TacDel''' |''look image>>'' |Complete Tactical Deletion challenge (Kill 25 enemies that spawn using Tactical Insertion) |File:TacDel.png |- |'Take a Stab' |''Sword stabbing'' |Complete the Carnie II challenge (Get 15 kills with throwing knives) |- |'Tango Down' |''Blowing smoke off a barrel'' |Kill every member of the opposing team. |- |'Team Player' |''Snowmobiles'' |Call in care package and allow a teammate to take it |- |'Tha Bomb' | | |- | The Avenger |''Blowing smoke off a barrel'' |Avenge the death of 3 teammates |- |'The Feared' |''Great White shark'' |Place Top 3 in Five Free-For-All Matches |- |'The Impaler' |''Bloody Sword'' |Set number of melee kills? |- |'The Legend' |''Horizon with three men on horses'' |Be the last man standing on your team in a search and destroy match. (confirmed) |- |'The Mad Bomber' | |Plant two bombs in Search and Destroy |- |'The Mastodon' |''Japanese style dragon. '' |Complete The Challenge of having a 5:1 Kill/Death Ratio (You have to have the challange unlocked to get it) | |- |'The Prestige' |''Skulls'' |Prestige 1 time and reach lvl 5. |The Prestige |- |'The Specialist' |''The Union Jack'' |get rank 7? |- |'The Watchman' |''Satellite and Earth'' |Call in 100 UAV's |- |'Think Fast!' | |direct impact kill using grenade and/or special grenade |- |'Thermonuclear War' | |Get 2 Tactical Nukes |- |'Time is Money' |''Close up of $100 bill'' |Get 5 payback kills with semtec grenades. |- |'Time on Target' |''Dropping bombs'' |5 Precision Airstrikes |- |'To the Extreme' |''Skateboard'' |Kill the whole enemy team in 30 seconds or less. |- |'Toxic' |''Infection'' |Get Nuked |File:Toxic.png |- |'Trackstar' |''Car'' |Complete the challenge Marathon Pro I |- |'Transformer' |''Pave Low'' |Get a Game Winning kill with a Pave Low |- |'True Liar' |''Harriers'' |Complete the True Liar challenge |- |'Unbreakable' |''Abrams tank'' |Deflect 10 explosions with the riot shield |- |'Voyeur' |''Blond Pin-up girl'' |Shoot through, and break, a glass window, killing an enemy on the other side (confirmed). |- |'Wargasm' | |Complete the "Wargasm" challenge (get all 3 of your killstreak rewards in under 20 seconds) |} Flags *Australia *Austria *Belgium *Brazil *Canada *China *Czech Republic *Denmark *El Salvador *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hong Kong *India *Iran *Ireland *Italy *Japan *Luxembourg *Mexico *Netherlands *New Zealand *Norway *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Reverse Italian *Russia *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Africa *South Korea *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Taiwan *United Arab Emirates *United Kingdom *United States of America Known emblems * Call of Duty characters' heads: ** Sergeant Simon Riley A.K.A Ghost - Be the MVP in a Team Deathmatch. ** Al-Asad ** SSgt. Griggs ** Makarov ** Soap ** Dunn * HMMWV (Hummvee) * Riot shield with a skull on - Get a 3 kill streak using riot shield beatdowns. * Shotgun shells * Dogtags * Bar of pink soap - Stick an enemy with a semtex grenade. That's wrong. * Skull * A Single Pistol (Complete "Sidekick" challenge) * Bloody Handprint symbol * Steaks * Rank * Dual pistols * Shark face * Black Skull * Golden Eagle (Complete the "Flawless" challenge) * Man in Crosshairs * Infinity Ward logo * Crutches * Marijuana leaf * Heartbeat sensor * Men raising flag (Iwo Jima) * Hearts * Tan Beret * Red Beret * Medic Helmet * Parachute * Juggernaut head * Comic book-style Juggernaut head * Silver Flask * UFO * Cartoon girl's head * Painkiller pill * Martyrdom grenade * Copycat Head * Heart Beat Sensor * Velociraptor Talon * Crossed Knives * A Single Throwing Knife * "Bling" perk emblem * Ninja Shirken * Binoculars * Snowmobile * Biological Hazard Symbol * Pink Skull Known animated emblems *Rotating Skull *Rotating UAV - Call in 50 UAVs *Rotating Counter-UAV - Call in 50 Counter-UAVs *Rotating Air drop - Call in 50 Airdrops *Rotating Predator missile - Call in 50 Predator Missiles. *Rotating Emergency Airdrops - Call in 25 Emergency Airdrops *Rotating Sentry Gun - Call in 50 Sentry Guns. *Rotating Harrier - Call in 30 Harriers *Rotating Nuclear Symbol - Call in 10 Tactical Nukes *Rotating Pave Low - Call in 25 Pave Lows *Rotating Attack Helicopter- call in 50 Attack Helicopters *Rotating AC-130 - Launch 25 AC-130's *Rotating Tesla Ball - Call in 10 EMPs *Rotating Modern Warfare Green Star Reference Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2